Bijou
Bijou (リボンちゃん, ''Ribon-chan, ''Ribbon-chan) is a female hamster with white fur and blue ribbons. She is a somewhat unworldly hamster who loves her blue ribbons, but she is not above getting dirty when she needs to help her friends, and has been known to be generous and helpful. She is owned by Maria who moved to Japan from France. In the Japanese version, she speaks normal Japanese and adds the words "dechuwa" (most likely a hamster version of "desu wa") at the end of her sentences, while the English version of Bijou has a French accent. Bijou has a crush on Hamtaro. Although he doesn't know it at first, her feelings for him are eventually reciprocated. Her crush is hinted in the first episode when she winked at Hamtaro after their dancing performance, and shown many times throughout the series and games. Boss also has a huge crush on Bijou, but she only considers him as a big brother. Bijou's best friends are Pashmina and Sandy. They know about Bijou's crush on Hamtaro and Bijou knows about Sandy's crush on Maxwell. Relationships Hamtaro Bijou has a crush on Hamtaro. Although Hamtaro is completely clueless about it, he has shown signs of liking her back. In the first episode, she winks at Hamtaro after he sings and dances for her with Oxnard and Boss. Her crush on him becomes stronger in episode 4 "Come Out, Bijou!" after Hamtaro compliments her ribbons. Boss Boss has a crush on Bijou, however, she is unaware of this. She attributes the attention he pays her to simple generosity. She does care about Boss and values his friendship but he is more like a brother to her. Friendships Sparkle Bijou, like the other Ham-Hams, sees Sparkle as a good friend and is happy whenever she visits. Bijou knows about Sparkle's crush on Hamtaro and is, of course, a little jealous about it. The two become rivals in episode 289 "A Valentine Battle!" but make up and become friends in the end. Oshare Oshare is a friend of Bijou's from France. Not much is known about their friendship or how they met. Pashmina, Penelope and Sandy Bijou's best friends. The four girls are always seen together and have a very strong friendship. Lapis and Lazuli Bijou and the other Ham-Hams took an immediate liking to Lapis and Lazuli. Bijou once thought Lapis had a crush on Hamtaro, after she saw Lapis kiss him on the cheek, and spent a whole episode trying to keep them away from each other. Though this turned out not to be true as the kiss Lapis gave him was just her "Thank You" kiss. Gallery Bijou.jpg gggbdfg gf.jpg Grthtfg.jpg Fgdfgdfgerfgr5555555555777776533.jpg fhfhfghfgjgjbnhnh gbhn h.jpg Hamtaro and Bijou dedication by betlysquirrely.png Am i seeing this by hamtarodramaclass-d4q0uex.jpg Tumblr lmjajuq2U31qiltqco1 400.gif Hamtarogroup.jpg Thank You Kiss 2.png BFF.png Hamtarobijoucouple.jpg Hamtaro-achtergrond-animaatjes-37.jpg Hamtaro-Trading-Card-Image-hamtaro-2015026-576-527.jpg Hamtaro-paradijs-03.jpg Hamtaro 8899.jpg Hamtaro Desktop by Melon88.png 38754454.jpg Trivia *Voiced by: Kazusa Murai (Japanese), Chantal Strand (English) *The name "Bijou," is French for "small, exquisitely wrought trinket" as well as 'jewel' in French.It is used as the word "small" in english. Category:Hamsters Category:Characters Category:Females